Radar systems for detecting the surroundings of a motor vehicle are known. With the detection of the surroundings a dynamic situation picture or image of the traffic space or surroundings results, which shows the distance and the relative speed of the surrounding objects. The situation picture can present the initial information of a driver assistance system, which takes over e.g. the longitudinal regulation of the vehicle or which serves for recognizing danger situations. Interfering factors such as internal or external interfering irradiations, the radiation of radar systems of other vehicles, and trappings or over-range faults of the radar sensor system distort the measurement data of surrounding objects and may lead to a misdetection of objects in such cases. Thus, the function of a driver assistance system is subject to disturbance to a significant extent.